Dead, But Alive
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: Robocop is dead. Criminals celebrate with glee. But when the Justice League is captured by the Lords, they now deal with Detroit's cybernetic defender. Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with the first story of it's kind. I know I have other stories, but I just can't get this idea out of my head, UNTIL NOW. So, I present to you a Robocop/Justice League crossover. (Remake Murphy and Robocop but 80s origins and arsenal)**

**Dead, But Alive**

** Detroit, Michigan 2028 **

Robocop was pissed. That usually didn't happen. He was about to close a case he was investigating when he was ambushed by a group of criminals with 50 Cals. "Eat lead, Robocop!" one said gleefully as he fired a shot into his chest as it blew a hole into his armor. They then continued firing as Robocop tried to walk toward them, but his legs were blown off. He then looked up to get a bullet to the head. Then Robocop was no more.

**Unknown Location **

"Where am I?" Alex James Murphy thought as he was in a dark room. "Am I dead?" he thought, as the place got brighter.

"Your time is not over, Alex," a female voice said as he turned to see a woman wearing all white with blonde hair and blue eyes as she smiled at him.

"But how? I died," he said as she shook her head and walked over to him and touched his helmet, as it seemed to come off him as he felt his body leave him, but he still felt a body as he looked down at himself to see he had his human body and the armor was next to him, fully repaired.

"You can summon the armor with a thought, because where you'll be going, you will need both bodies, and the knowledge of the world," she said as she touched his forehead as he felt pain in his head as he saw various images. He saw a man wearing red and blue with an S on his chest fly into a wall. He saw a man wearing all red with a lighting bolt symbol running at inhuman speeds. He saw a man wearing a dark suit with a bat on his chest swing from a building. He saw a woman with wings carrying a mace flying through the skies. He saw a man wearing a green and black suit with a lantern symbol on his chest create a construct of a baseball bat. He saw a green skinned man with red eyes fly through a wall as he stretched his limbs for a punch. He saw a woman wearing what to him looked like an American flag swimsuit with a lasso on her waist blocking bullets with silver wrist bracelets as the images stopped. He blinked as he woke up and saw he was in an alley. He looked at his chest to see he was human wearing a white T-Shirt with blue jeans and a brown jacket as he blinked.

"So it was real," he said as he heard a roar and got up and looked to see a monster wearing green shorts and rock like skin and a ponytail wrecking the streets as he narrowed his eyes. "I have to stop him, he might be stronger than me, but I still have to stop him," he said as he remembered what the woman said as he thought of his armor. _"ROBOCOP!"_ he thought as a bright light surrounded him and when it cleared, there stood a man in silver and black armor with a black robotic left hand and a human right hand with a metallic visor covering the top of his face as his left side of his thigh opened to reveal a black pistol as he pulled it out. Robocop is back in action.

**At The Same Time**

Doomsday was bored. He wanted to fight someone, but no one showed after all the destruction he caused. He thought this place had heroes, but he was wrong. He was about to destroy another building when he felt something hit his shoulder as he turned to see a silver man with a gun in his hands aimed at him.

"You are under arrest," he said in a robotic voice as Doomsday smiled. (Peter Weller when he was Robocop)

"Finally, a challenge," he said as he charged him, about to smack him as the man quickly placed the gun in his thigh and opened his chest as he pulled out a folded device and unfolded it into a giant rifle as he shot him with it, sending him back a couple of steps. (Cobra Assault Cannon) He then shot him again as he tried to walk toward him as he started to shrug it off. He then smacked him into a building and he was about to rip him in two when he was tackled by a white blur. Robocop looked up and saw the green man from before, only this time he was wearing more clothing as he held out a hand.

"Who are you?" he asked in a monotone voice as Murphy took it and got up.

"Who I am is not important, right now we have to stop that monster," he said as he walked out and saw Superman, only in black and white shooting lasers from his eyes into Doomsday's brain, making him widen his eyes in shock, since he remembered Superman would never kill anyone. So he pulled out his Auto-9 as he walked toward him, hearing several reporters talk.

"You lobotomized him!" a raven-haired woman cried as Superman looked at her.

"He was a monster, he deserved to die," he said as Robocop had enough.

"Monster or not, you murdered him," he said aiming his gun at him. "And now you're under arrest," he said. "Come quietly or there will be trouble," he said as the raven-haired beauty he saw only wearing red narrowed her eyes.

"You fought that monster, and you carry weapons that would kill someone," she said as Robocop shook his head.

"I'm an officer of the law, and you're coming with me, alive or DEAD," he said as he opened fire.

**There we go! I wanted to make the chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else. Should Robocop win or lose and have the League rescue him? Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter, I'm not going to say anything so lets do this.**

Robocop immediately jumped as Superman tried to slam into him and shot him with his Cobra Assault Cannon as he slammed into the ground. He then turned around and shot Wonder Woman with his Auto-9 as she barely blocked his shots with her bracers as he fired his CAC at her as she went flying.

**With The Justice League**

Batman watched each Leaguer in their cells as he suddenly got a call from Hawkgirl. "What?" he asked.

"We took care of the monster, but some Robocop helped us and now he's shooting us!" she said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Take him down and bring him to me," he said as she grunted.

"That's going to be a problem, he already took down Wonder Woman and Superman, he just took down J'onn!" she said as he was about to reply when he heard a long beep and saw Flash's monitor flat line as he ran out of the room. He then input his code as he released one of Flash's arms as he punched Batman and quickly released himself and placed Batman in the restraints as he ran to free the others.

**With Robocop**

Green Lantern tried to trap Robocop but he had used his anchors and would not leave the ground and tossed a grenade at him as he set the charge to 2. It then blew up as Green Lantern hit the ground, unconscious as Hawkgirl gave a battle cry and tried to smash him with her mace as he caught it right as it was about to hit him. He then slowly turned his head toward her as he grabbed her and smacked her into a wall. He then saw the others get up as he decided to use one of his new toys. "FLASHBANG ACTIVATED," a robotic voice said as a bright light flashed, blinding the Lords as Robocop made his escape, knowing he could not take them all on forever as he thought of switching back to Murphy when suddenly he felt something burn his back as he fell to the ground. He turned and saw Superman with his eyes glowing with an angry expression on his face. He then picked him up as he held him by the throat. He then punched him in the stomach as his hand went through his armor and out his back. He then threw him as Hawkgirl smacked him in the face with her mace as he flew toward Green Lantern who made a baseball bat and slammed him in the back as he flew toward Martian Manhunter. J'onn then pulled his fist and punched him the leg, almost breaking it as Wonder Woman slammed him in the head with her fists as he hit the ground. He felt his legs shutting down as Superman picked him up and held him in front of the others.

"Now, you'll end up just like the monster," he said as his eyes glowed red when a bright light flashed, and when it cleared, Robocop was gone.

**Watchtower**

Robocop hit the ground with a thud as he looked around and saw metal walls and a window that showed he was in space. He felt his systems going haywire as he walked toward a terminal as he shoved his hand into it and pulled out some wires and connected them to his body as he felt his systems recharging. He then saw plans for a teleportation device, power dampener, and all kinds of devices as he knew the power dampener would come in handy as he waited for his systems to recharge before he would head to the lab.

**With The League**

They were beaten. The League could not beat their counterparts. The Lords cornered them, as they were about to finish them.

"Attention, Justice Lords," they all heard from the sky as they looked up to see it was coming from the Watchtower. "I am Robocop, and you are responsible for murder, and for that…" he said as the Lords disappeared as the League looked up where the Watchtower was, wondering who was onboard to work the teleporter.

**Watchtower**

Robocop stood in the Watchtower with several adjustments he made to it and himself thinking of what to do. He could wipe out the worlds greatest threat, but it would also wipe out their greatest heroes. He immediately made his choice as he had his hand on a button. "Attention, Justice Lords, I am Robocop, and you are responsible for murder, and for that…" he said as he pressed a button as he turned around with his weapon arm aimed at the Lords on the platform. "You are under arrest," he said as he fired.

**Watchtower 1 Hour Later**

Who are you?" Batman asked suspiciously as Robocop had teleported them up to the tower after he had disarmed the Lords. Superman glared at him after saying that.

"Thank you for helping us with the Lords…" he said not knowing his name as Robocop decided to turn back to Murphy as a light flashed, and there Murphy stood wearing the same clothes as before as he held out a hand.

"My name is Alex James Murphy, and I am Robocop," he said as they all looked at him as Superman shook his hand.

"I'm-"

"Superman, Kryptonian, Kal-El, or Clark Kent," Murphy said, shocking everyone, especially Superman. He then looked at Flash. "Flash, Wally West," he said as he looked at Wonder Woman. "Wonder Woman, or Diana of Themyscria," he said as he looked at Hawkgirl. "Hawkgirl, or Shayera Hol," he said as he looked at Martian Manhunter. "Martian Manhunter, or J'onn J'onnz," he said as he turned to Green Lantern. "Green Lantern, John Stewart," he said as he looked at Batman. "Batman, or Bruce Wayne," he said as everyone was shocked at how he knew Batman's identity as said Dark Knight tackled him to the ground.

"How do you know us?" he asked angrily as Murphy raised an eyebrow.

"Where I come from, you don't exist, but I died and knowledge of this dimension was shoved into my brain, so yeah, I know your names, and if you let me go, I'll explain mine," he said as Batman glared at him, but got off as he looked at them all. "It all started when I was assigned to Detroit, Michigan…"

**There we go! In this story, I've been thinking of pairing Robocop with Fire, so let me know if you have any ideas how to introduce them to each other. Let me know what you think in the reviews or PM me. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
